Shoji Meguro
Shoji Meguro (目黒将司 Meguro Shōji), born June 4, 1971 in Tokyo, Japan is a video game music composer who joined Atlus in 1996 and has composed music for their games, mainly those in the Shin Megami Tensei and Persona series. Credits Games *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' (1996) with Hidehito Aoki, Kenichi Tsuchiya & Misaki Okibe *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (1997) with Tsukasa Masuko & Toshiko Tasaki *''Maken X'' (1999) with Takahiro Ogata *''Maken Shao'' (2001) with Takahiro Ogata *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' (2003) with Kenichi Tsuchiya & Toshiko Tasaki *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs'' (2004) with Kenichi Tsuchiya & Toshiko Tasaki *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' (2004) with Kenichi Tsuchiya *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' (2005) *''Devil Summoner: Raidō Kuzunoha vs. Chōriki Heidan'' (2006) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' (2006) with Yosuke Uda *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' (2006) with Tsukasa Masuko & Kenichi Yoshikawa *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: FES'' (2007) with Kenichi Tsuchiya *''Persona 4'' (2008) with Atsushi Kitajoh and Ryota Kozuka *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' (2008) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' (2009) with Kenichi Tsuchiya and Ryota Kozuka *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' (2009) *''Persona 3 Portable'' (2009) *''Catherine'' (2011) *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (2011) Game director *''Persona 4 Arena'' (2012) *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' (2012) Game director *''Persona 4 Golden'' (2012) *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' (2013) Sound director *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' (2014) with Atsushi Kitajoh, Toshiki Konishi, and Yuzo Koshiro *''Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker'' (2015) with Kenji Ito *''Persona 5 '' (2016) with Toshiki Konishi and Atsushi Kitajoh *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' (2017) with Toshiki Konishi *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight'' (2018) Sound director *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' (2018) Sound director *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' (2018) *''Catherine: Full Body'' (2019) Television *Persona 4 The Animation (2011) *Persona 4 The Golden Animation (2014) with Tetsuya Kobayashi *Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers (2016) *Persona 5 The Animation (2018) Film *Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope- (2012) *Persona 3 The Movie #1: Spring of Birth (2014) *Persona 3 The Movie #2: Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) Composed "Fate is In Our Hands" *Persona 3 The Movie #3: Falling Down (2015) with Tetsuya Kobayashi *Persona 3 The Movie #4: Winter of Rebirth (2016) Composed "My Testimony" Discography *''Megami Ibunroku ~Persona~'' (1997) *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Original Soundtrack'' (1998) *''Megami Ibunroku Persona Be Your True Mind Original Soundtracks'' (1999) *''Maken X original soundtracks'' (1999) *''Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne Original Soundtrack'' (2003) *''Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne Deluxe Pack Incense Disc'' (2003) *''Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne Maniacs Soundtrack extra version'' (2004) *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Soundtrack CD'' (2004) *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 1&2 Original Sound Track : Integral'' (2005) *''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidō tai Chōriki Heidan Complete Music Works'' (2006) *''Devil Summoner Sound Collection - Chōriki Sound Collection (2006)'' *''Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' (2006) *''Megami Tensei Online Imagine Original Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3 -'' (2007) *''Persona 3 Fes Original Soundtrack'' (2007) *''Persona 4 Original Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidō tai Abaddon Ō Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Persona Original Soundtrack CD'' (2009) *''Persona 3 Portable Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Persona 5 Original Soundtrack (2016)'' Gallery External links * 1up.com's interview with Shoji Meguro * Rocketbaby.net's interview with Shoji Meguro * Shoji Meguro - VGMdb Category:Personnel